nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiezhi (Zynkou "Ryese" Nephlus XIII)
Zeus Romulus XIV is a 16 yr old boy who became the teenage revolutionary known as Nephilim. 'It has been conirmed that he has the abilities of a Nephilim, and a Magi due to the Ethereal traits found in his ancestry. History/Background Zeus is a 16 year old boy from Nigeria who usually spent most of his time at the skate park with his friends. The only problem was the crooked officers who harassed them on a near daily basis for ego-boosting amusement. One day, the officers tried to beat Zeus to death for a so called "insult" and almost did until a glowing figure arrived and easily knocked out the cops. Zeus was then taken from the site to a unique dimension called Twilight Haven. When He woke up, the figure revealed himself as a member of the Nephalem, a precursor race of neutral, ethereal beings that Humanity genetically descended from. They then explained to Trayvon that he was one of them and helped him unlock his powers. They then explained to him that they are finding people just like him and helping them unlock his power to more or less revive the Nephalem race. After thinkng it over, Zeus decided to work for their cause when suddenly, he sensed his friends being attacked by the corrupt officers along with a few others that wanted payback for their companions last encounter. Swiftly, he teleported to their location and then destroyed the crooked cops for good. He then helped his friends "transcend" and properly became Nephilim, an "Ethereal Revolutionary" that empowers the meek and takes them to a form of Utopia. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity: Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephilim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Nephilim-Magi Physiology:' Nephilim possesses the powers of both a Magi and a Nephilim, making him 1/3 Human, and 2/3Ethereal. **'Ethereal Form:' Due to his origins, he has a powerful body that is composed of pure Ether. ***'Immortal-Supernatural Condition:' A feature of his physiology is that he is immortal and physical attributes that surpass typical humans. ***'Extrasensory-Energy Perception:' Zeus possesses advanced senses that allow him to perceive information and energy through psychic means. ***'Shapeshifting-Respawning:' Because of his heritage, his body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform from even vaporization. ****'Invis-Intangibility: '''Nephilim can shift his body to become "ghostlike". ***'Possession:' He can take over the bodies of others in emergencies or for stealth. ***'Teleportation:' He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Divine-Ethereal Mystiokinesis:' This allows him to perform spells that can only be acomplished by certain Deities or spirits. **'Ether-Warping:' One of Nephilim's main feats is the ability to channel a unique 'Ether' that can be found in the stars of the Twilight Realm to generate and warp a unique substance that can take on the properties of Matter, Energy, or a fusion of both . ***'Conjuration:' Another power of his is to Create nearly anything he desires. This is done by generating the unique "ether" mentioned before, shaping the substance into a desired construct while it is in it's energy form, then converting it into matter or a energy/matter hybrid. With this he can create an army of a thosand semi-automatons wih just a blink. **'Healing-Respawning:' He can use his unique form of magic to heal the near fatal wounds of others, and even resurrect deceased individuals **'Power Warping:' This is the most unique power of Nephilim. It is a form of Reality Warping that gives hum near absolute control over superpowers. He can use this power to a degree so high he gave half a town superpowers. ***The only weaknesses of this power is that it cannot affect technology and Twilight has to make sure the person he bestows powers to do not have an "evil" personality or they will become feral monsters and die. **'Dimensional Warping:' Trev can warp extradimensional energies to accomplish feats such as creating portals. **'Time-Space Warping:' In close combat, Nephilim has manipulated time and space to give him an edge in battle and to teleport. **'Transmogrification:''' Can transform objects and people to anything he desires. Category:Daimon (Character) Category:Character Category:Nephilim Category:Magi